Alive
by Nicktheinfamous
Summary: Meg Griffin, the Character on "Family Guy" we all love to hate. Her entire family treats her like shit, while we, the audience, laugh at her misery. The later seasons imply that she's depressed and suicidal, yet we still find comedy in her pain. But what happens when the shit she endures stops being funny? What happens when she finally snaps? This story is meant to explore that.


_**Authors note:** Meg Griffin, the Character on "Family Guy" we all love to hate. Her entire family treats her like shit, while we, the audience, laugh at her misery. The later seasons imply that she's depressed and suicidal, yet we still find comedy in her pain. But what happens when the shit she endures stops being funny? What happens when she finally snaps? This story is meant to explore that. This story is meant as a deconstruction of the torture and humiliation she endures on a daily basis. Enjoy..._

Meg looked through her mirror. She nodded her head in approval at her outfit of choice. Covering her torso was a black tactical Kevlar vest, which she purchased online. Underneath that she wore a black sweatshirt. On top of that she was dressed in a black pair of cargo pants and a black pair of combat boots- the latter of which she purchased from the survivalist section of Walmart. A wide, devilish grin appeared on her face as she fantasized about what she would do in the next 20 minutes. With that, she grabbed her glock pistol and put it in her holster. She grabbed the homemade bombs that she constructed with the help of youtube, a collapsible nightstick that she also purchased online, and some smoke screens. She put them all in the pockets of her cargo pants, before grabbing her AR15 and leaving her room. "No one heard me before when I spoke, but today they'll hear me loud and clear." She thought.

She passed her parents room, where Peter and Lois' lifeless bodies lay, With their sheets covered in blood and pillows over there faces. She passed chris' room. He had the jump rope that Meg had used to strangle him with still around his neck. He laid in bed inanimate, with his back turned toward the ceiling. She then passed stewie's room. The child laid there asleep, oblivious that the rest of his family had been murdered. Meg chose to leave stewie alone. The rest of the family were assholes to her, but stewie was, after all, just a baby.

She proceeded down the stairs into the kitchen, to retrieve Brian's car keys. When she reached the kitchen she looked at Brian's bowl on the floor and, several feet away, Brian's body. She then looked on the counter. Right above the drawer that contained Brian's keys, was the poison she slipped inside his food. Meg grabbed the keys and went through the living room out the front door. Making sure none of her neighbors saw her, she quickly took the assault rifle she had strapped to her back, and put it in the back seat as she entered the vehicle. She turned on the car and quickly peeled out of the driveway, making careful note to drive within the speed limit, to avoid attracting any attention from the cops. 15 minutes later, she would arrive at her destination: James Woods High School.

"This is it" she said to herself out loud "this is my moment, my time to shine." She parked the car in the school parking lot and exited. Meg continued to the front entrance of the evil grin was still on her face from before she left her house. As she walked, she strung her rifle around and walk slowly. She was more than confident, as she spent months watching youtube videos on military combat tactics. Meg even started playing paintball, just so she could simulate this very scenario accurately when she carried it out at school. Only this time, there would be no one to fire back.

She strolled inside, to the sight of kids walking to their next class. The poor bastards were completely unaware of what was about to happened. Meg's grin turned into a smile. She raised her assault rifle, and opened fire. Even though she had enough ammo to put rebels in Syria to shame, she wanted to savor every single shot. 10 seconds later, she eased her index finger of the trigger. 7 dead bodies lay in her wake. Everyone else stood there for several seconds, still trying to take in what they just saw with their own eyes, before running for their lives and screaming in terror.

Meg could feel her adrenaline increasing. She figured that she didn't have much time until the police responded, and she knew that the school would go under lockdown immediately. With that mental note, she gleefully but quickly made her way to the lunchroom. While all the other students were barricaded inside whatever classroom they could run into, word of the shooting had not reached the lunchroom yet. The kids in the cafeteria were still eating and socializing, unaware that they would be the next victims of the the rampage that had begun. She took out several smoke screens, pulled the pins, and scattered them across the floor in front of her. The entrance of the lunchroom was quickly covered in a massive cloud of blue smoke. Everyone looked in confusion.

One boy opened his mouth to say "what the fuck?". Almost immediately after he uttered that sentence, he dropped to the ground suddenly, as the back of his head exploded. The floor behind him was covered in brain splatter. Before anyone else even had time to contemplate what was happening, the students around him dropped to the floor as well, almost simultaneously. Everyone began screaming in terror, as they trampled over each other to get to the emergency exit. Meg took out a one of her homemade grenades and threw it into the crowd. The device exploded, killing everyone within 5 feet. Those who survived the initial blast were coldly gunned down. Then, meg heard a slight sound, a click. She had just realized that her clip was empty. Upon hearing it. She reached for another clip and attempted to reload. Then, Meg felt someone grab her legs from behind and pull them backwards. She then felt a weight on her back. She struggled and struggled until she was finally able to turn herself around. She saw that a student was on top of her, trying to pin her down. Before anyone else could dogpile her, she drew her pistol, and fired 3 shots into his stomach. He fell off of her and as she rolled back up to her feet, she shot the idiot who had foolishly tried to tackle her between the eyes. Following that, she reloaded her rifle and immediately resumed her carnage. Firing left, then right then straight, she had never felt more alive in her life. Finally, she ceased temporarily.

She walked across the lunchroom, stepping over dead bodies and being careful not to slip on the stream of blood she had caused. Then she looked over and saw a sight that both delighted and enraged her. The sight of blonde hair sticking out from under a table. That hair, belonging to Connie D'Amico. The bitch that had tormented Meg endlessly since they were kids. She tried to play dead, but Meg knew better. She quickly grabbed the bitch by her hair and using all her strength, and both hands, yanked her out from under the table. Connie yelled in pain. Meg then got on top of her and then started swinging. The 1st punch hit her in the lip, opening up a nasty gash in the bitch's face. Meg swung again, with her right fist, crashing it into her nose. Blood started pouring out it like a broken faucet.

"Why" Connie sobbed. "Why are you doing this?" Meg slapped her across the face."You have the nerve to ask why I'm the way I am? You fucking bitch!" Meg spoke with a cold tone of her voice, a tone completely devoid of any emotion other than rage. "You've emotionally tormented me for all these years and now you want to know why I'm the monster that I am!? You're one of the assholes that made me this way. And now, you're about to get payback. I'm so ashamed I didn't do this sooner." With that Meg reached into her pocket and pulled out a switchblade. She flicked it open and, with her right hand, jammed it into her eye socket. She pulled it back out with blood from Connie's left eye squirting onto Meg's face. Satisfied with the job she had done, Meg rose up and rushed out of the lunchroom. By now the police were inbound to her location, so Meg knew she didn't have much time. But she still had one more score she needed to settle.

She walked through the building, taking cover at the end of each hallway, and inspecting the the next one for cops before proceeding. She finally caught a sight of a ginger haired boy with freckles and a pair of glasses on. He wore a green shirt and a pair of pants, which rose past his lower gut. It was Neil Goldman. The boy that's been chasing Meg for all these years, despite Meg making it crystal clear that she didn't share the same feelings towards him. But instead of gunning his scrawny ass down at 1st sight, Meg experienced a temporary change of heart. "M...M...M...Meg?" Neil stuttered in disbelief. Meg, remembering that Neil was one of the few people who had done nothing to wrong her, walked over to him. Neil stood there, completely in shock. Then Meg suddenly grabbed the boy's head and kissed him on his lips. After 10 seconds, Meg relented and continued her assault. She left Niel standing there, still frozen with a blank look on his face.

She proceeded to the main office. She found that the door was locked, and rectified the problem by shooting the knob off the door. She kicked it in and then shot underneath the desks, where she knew the secretaries would be hiding. She stopped briefly, again to reload, and then continued to a door to her left. She kicked open the door, and found Principle Shepard sitting behind his desk. Before he can react, Meg got out her collapsible nightstick, extended it, and whacked him across the head with it. She walked around his desk and hit him on his shin."You fat piece of shit!" Meg barked before bringing it down on his other shin. The fatass screamed in pain."I came to you for help on numerous occasions, and you did nothing to punish these bullies. You did nothing to stop my torment. You didn't call child services even though I was being abused by my so-called family, you even watched as that bitch Connie D'Amico degraded me publicly. Why!?" Meg said. "I only took this job for the pay raise. I'm totally fucking useless at my job. You should've went to someone else with your problems Ms Griffin." He said. This dumbass response only enraged Meg more. She raised her nightstick, and struck his head repeatedly. She didn't stop until that bastard stopped moving. She finally relented and exited his office.

As she was making her way to the exit that led to the parking lot, she saw herself staring at 5 tiny black holes. After several seconds, she realized that those holes were in fact barrels. Barrels of several machine guns. She found herself surrounded by a SWAT team. "Put the gun down and let me see your hands!" One of the officers ordered. Meg had racked up a body count high enough to guarantee that her mark had been left on the world. She could've surrendered peacefully and spent the rest of her life in prison. But Meg preferred to go out in style. For once in her life, she was getting attention. Attention she never got from her so-called family. This is the first time in her life she felt truly alive. She made a last ditch grab for her sidearm. Before she could even lay a finger on the weapon, all of the officers opened fire. All of the bullets struck her in the torso, but luckily for her, the bulletproof vest she was wearing saved her. She felt a sharp pain all over her chest, but she had a high enough threshold to get her right hand on her pistol. She never even got the chance to pull it from her holster. One of the officers managed to get a precision shot-right between Meg's eyes. As the round from the officers assault rifle exited the back of Meg's head, she instantly fell backwards due to the force of the bullet. Several feet away from her lifeless body was her blood and brain splatter. From that moment on, her voice had finally been heard.

Around the same time, Stewie finally awakes from his sleep. He felt well rested, but too bad he's going to wish that he stayed in bed after making his startling discovery. He exited his room and started down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw that there was no one on the couch watching tv. "Hmm. Maybe everyone's in the kitchen. I mean, It is still morning and Meg and Chris probably didn't have time to eat breakfast." He concluded. He walked toward the kitchen, only to find no one there. Stewie walked around, then he tripped over something. He got up."What the fu-" before he could complete that sentence, he gazed upon the sight in front of him-Brian's body. He first thought it was a prank or that the dog was sleeping. Stewie shook Brian continuously for 45 seconds, before concluding that something was seriously wrong. He knew It wasn't a prank, and he damn well knew that Brian wasn't sleeping. His body was lifeless, he wasn't breathing, and his bowl- which was a few feet away from him- contained half eaten dog food.

"I better tell Lois and the Fatman" he thought out loud. He ran upstairs and looked inside Lois and Peters room. The door was wide open, which he found unusual. He climbed onto their bed."Um... Lois, Peter, I think something's wrong with Brian, you might want to..." He stopped mid-sentence upon realizing that they both had pillows over their faces. Those pillows each had a hole in them. He removed them, and what he found was a grizzly scene: his parents had holes in the side of their heads. The sheets below their heads were soaked in blood. He gazed at this horror in shock. Stewie wanted to believe that he was experiencing another one of his nightmares, but this one seemed all too real. He ran out of the room, screaming hysterically, before seeing his brothers bedroom door open.

He ran inside Chris' room, only to make an equally horrific discovery. There Chris was, laying flat on his stomach, with a jump rope tied around his neck. The sight of this only made him scream more frantically. He exited the room. Then he saw something that caught his eye. The door to Meg's bedroom was the only one in the house that was closed.

He opened her door and peeked inside, only to find that the room was completely empty. Meg's bed was made and Meg was nowhere to be seen. He walked inside and, after conducting a brief inspection of her room, found a letter on his sister's bed. He took it up and began reading it:

_"I fucking hate my life. I'm being bullied at school by the popular kids, my own family treats me worse than they treat Brian, and it seems that no one likes me. I've even had some of the boys at my school kill themselves just to avoid going out with me. Am I really that ugly? All I want is my family to love me, to be respected by everyone at my school. Is that too much to ask? I keep praying every single day- praying to god and begging him to put some love into my family's heart, to make my life less miserable. But for some strange reason, my prayers never get answered. But I'm not going to make this too drawn out, so I just want to say thank you. Thank you god, for proving that your existence is nothing more than a fucking lie. Or thank the world rather, for opening up my eyes to this stupid misconception. Now I will begin to detail my plan for revenge. I'll wait until 2:30am, when everyone is asleep. Then, I will summarily off all of them. I'll start with my dumbass dad and my annoying mother. Then I'll get my idiot brother, Chris. I'll have to make some poison and slip it into Brian's food while his back is turned. Maybe I should kill Brian first. I'll decide when it's time to put my plan to the test. I'm still debating whether I should kill stewie or leave him be. He isn't old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. But then again, he might grow to be just like his dickhead parents. And then, I'll go to my old school and unleash the rage. The rage that had been brewing up inside me all these years. I'll finally get a chance to let my voice be heard. By the time anyone discovers this letter, I will have either killed myself or be killed."_

_ Meg Griffin_

Each word in this letter brought chills down Stewie's spine

Meg may have been whiny and depressed, but was she really this mentally fucked up? Fucked up enough to kill her entire family? Despite the truth being painfully obvious, Stewie refused to believe it. The infant, still in disbelief, ran downstairs and turned on the TV. He sat on the couch, and the news broadcast that he saw afterwards confirmed his worst fears:

_"This is Tom Tucker reporting with breaking news! A mass shooting has taken place at James Woods Regional High School. The maniac behind the rampage has been identified as 18 year old Meg Griffin, who was killed by police when they raided the building. the motive for this senseless slaughter is unclear at this time, but now we will turn to Asian reporter Trisha Takanawa. Trish"_

_"Ok Tom, I'm standing here in front of James Woods Regional High School right now and as you can see, there are people behind me, students and faculty who have been directed by police to evacuate the building.(To her right, EMT personnel can be seen carrying victims in body bags onto a nearby ambulance).As soon as Quahog police got a call about the incident, they responded swiftly, sending in a SWAT team to neutralize the threat, and even calling in the Rhode Island State Police for Reinforcement. The death toll has not yet been confirmed, but the shooting, according to some students and teachers, was said to have gone on for at least 10 minutes before the police were able to stop her and secure the building. This is Trisha Takanawa, reporting for channel 5 news."_

Stewie Shut the TV off. He sat there, silent for what felt like an eternity. Then he felt a tear run down his cheek. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down in the living room and cried, and cried, and cried. His eyes were like a waterfall. Stewie laid on his knees and cried for what felt like several hours. He didn't stop until his eyes were sore. All he could think to himself was "why?".


End file.
